


L'AMOUR — lee donghyuck.

by jaemarkzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: donghyuck thinks that your relationship is getting in the way of his work. when you try and leave him he realises that he can’t be without you.↳ pairings: haechan x reader | mafia!au
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 37





	L'AMOUR — lee donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ warnings: shooting/assassination, murder, stabbing (its not that graphic honestly but its there), guns/knives mentions and uses, drug mentions, blood mention

Lee Donghyuck had promised you one thing.

That one day, he would stop doing what he was currently working as.

Lead assassin and manipulator of Neo Culture; a mafia group based in Seoul. Everyone in the company came from various countries and cities. With their boss, Lee Taeyong, Haechan was always out overseas for missions. Some being to assassinate the President, some being able to smuggle drugs from a dealer in Las Vegas. You weren’t exactly fond of what, or who he was working with, but all you knew is that you trusted Haechan dearly and he trusted you.

You met Haechan at the launch of _PRIVÉ_, a clothing line owned by Byun Baekhyun: a good family friend of yours. Some members of Neo Culture were security guards at the venue and hell broke loose and their rivals locked down the place. Luckily no one managed to injure Baekhyun— or worse, try to kill him—but unfortunately you were caught by Haechan’s rivals and he immediately saw you getting dragged away. Eventually the two of you developed feelings and you were a bit terrified of how risky your relationship would be, but Haechan vowed he’d protect you. Haechan’s best friends had no problem with you stopping by at their headquarters and now being a close friend to them. No one else seemed to be in a relationship yet so it was ten times more awkward when you were offered to come along to meetings or special dinners involving the biggest crime bosses.

You were absolutely petrified. Anxious, afraid. Every single word that had to do with worrying.

You were always paranoid when he was gone, so Haechan left you a tracker on your phone so he knew where you were. He let you move into his apartment next to headquarters six months into your relationship but every single time you hated when he came home late. Neo Culture had the best security systems so he assured you that you would be completely fine.

You wish he never worked in the mafia. You wish Taeyong never saw him fighting in the streets and recruited him into the mafia.

He’s travelled from California to Hong Kong, he’s dealt with nicotine to poison. You hated it. Especially when he came home to injuries and acted like it was nothing. A bullet to his head and he would just laugh. You did argue a few times but you try not to because you know he would never let go of his work, particularly with his best friends who he loved. You knew you could never change his mind and as long as he assured you he would be fine—considering he’s done this for years—you told yourself he would be okay.

* * *

“Yeah babe, we’re going to Paris tomorrow, so you should start packing.” Haechan said, rolling out suitcases from the back of his closet. He came home much earlier today, his day filled with various meetings and paperworks and you were glad that he did. The main meeting was flying to Paris to a casino and dealing with Osaka’s greatest mafia group who were illegally dealing.

“Paris?”

You always dreamed of going to Paris. It was something you suggested with Haechan when you celebrate your two year anniversary. But knowing he had work, he probably forgot about it. But you were just being dragged to Paris for no reason. Just to go around the city by yourself while Haechan kills somebody. Just to sit around in the hotel and wait for Haechan to arrive all bruised up at two in the morning.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “Don’t you want to go?”

You’re surprised he did remember. “You always tell me everyday you want to visit Paris with me.”

“I.. I do,” You smile. _But just the two of us. No rivals, none of your members._

“Your dream’s come true then, my love,” Haechan kissed your temple. “I know we’re there just for a day, but you can make the best out of it.”

When his back is turned away from you, you frown. “Oh, yeah. I’ll just visit the Eiffel Tower myself then.”

“Hey, we’ll have time together. We’re not at the casino until late at night. We can visit the Eiffel Tower together, have dinner at some fancy restaurant, I want to make you happy.” You give Haechan a small smile and he sits next to you, hands on your lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

The flight to Paris was exhausting.

You slept on Haechan most of the time and he loved when you laid on him while he played with your hair. A couple of taxis were split between the members and you fell asleep on the way to the hotel. “Hyuck, look, you can see the Eiffel Tower from here,” You gushed, opening the curtains and Haechan wrapped his strong arms around your waist. “Ah, it’s beautiful just like you.”

“You’re gross.”

“But you love me.”

You turned around and he kissed you, “How about we get changed and we can go and see the Eiffel Tower before I head to the casino?”

You nodded sheepishly. “Okay. Don’t expect me to wear anything nice unlike you.” You pout, pointing at his navy suit lying on the bed. Haechan chuckles, “Oh come on, you look fine in everything.”

Later, Haechan’s blazer was propped on your shoulders, your hands intertwined in his as you both walked the cold streets of Paris at night. He made you laugh at his failed attempts in speaking French, and he complimented your black dress numerous times. He promised a dinner afterwards once you finished taking photos of the Eiffel Tower and you could tell he was conscious of time as he was checking his watch every so often. It was rush hour too; tourists finding their way to crowd the Eiffel Tower, traffic everywhere and no wonder why Haechan seemed to focus on the time.

“Are you in a rush?” You asked, the two of you walking away from the beautiful view of the lit up Eiffel Tower. You were beginning to get annoyed with him. He was rushing and he denied it. You probably took five pictures of the attraction.

“No, of course not baby,” He teased in a joking voice, putting an arm on top of your shoulders and he pushed you closer to him. “I’m never in a rush with you.”

You scoff.

“Come on Y/N, don’t be mad at me.” He pouted. He was always playful but he was confused when you didn’t respond with a laugh this time.

“I think you should go now, Haechan. You’re just wasting your time.” You took his arm off your shoulders and you began to walk in front of him quicker, tempted to throw his blazer on the ground. He sighs and catches up to you, “Hey hey, what’s the matter babe? I thought you looked forward to go—”

“Just take me back to the hotel and go to the fucking casino, Haechan.” You spoke through gritted teeth and he frowned. Little conversation was made when you opened the hotel door.

“Be safe.” Was all you said, handing his blazer.

“Don’t be mad at me. Please. We can extend our stay—”

“We’re not on vacation, Hyuck. You’re here to kill people. Forget about me tonight. Just.. be careful out there, okay?”

“I love you babe. Don’t stay up.”

“Bye.”

“Y/N,” Haechan spoke quietly.

“Just go, Haechan.” You pointed at the door and he nodded in shame, walking away and looking at you once more before taking a deep breath. Outside stood Mark, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

-

“Haechan, aim?”

“Got it.” Haechan nodded to Jeno, who was a few feet under him. Jeno stood behind the leader of Osaka’s mafia group, and Donghyuck propped the sniper against the edge. Jaehyun and Taeyong had guarded the sides so no one could kill him first.

“Bullet in three, two..”

“_One_.”

Adrenaline rushed through Haechan’s veins when he pulled the trigger. He quickly set the sniper down and all the members surrounding the Poker table all had their guns out, shooting across the ceilings, scaring the public and it caused the rivals to pull out their weapons too.

“Shit, we need to get going!” Taeyong yelled to Haechan and Jaehyun who nodded. Once the three ran down, Haechan kicked the leg of a rival from behind, spitting, “That was pathetic, dude.” He tutted once the rival fell on the floor, groaning in pain.

The casino was all in panic. Haechan shot some dead onto the floors, sighing at the sight. He whimpered when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain through his head. “Haechan!” His head began to pang and all he could see was Doyoung stabbing the person who hit him with a knife. “Oh my god, Hyuck. You’re bleeding.”

“I’m not,” Haechan shook his head, blood trickling down his jaw.

“They hit you hard. Come on, we need to go,” Mark said, helping him up. He couldn’t go back to the hotel room you shared with blood, cuts and forming bruises all over his body. When all the bodies were cleared, Taeyong striking a bullet through the leader in success, Neo Culture escaped from the police as quick as possible. Kun and Sicheng examined Haechan’s head, the frame of the gun left a dent and caused him to bleed. “I can’t.. see Y/N..”

“We can explain for you, now lay down,” Kun muttered and Haechan does, his heart sinking at the thought of you.

-

You smiled sadly at a man who gave you a rose for free whilst walking back to the hotel, hugging your trench coat from the wind. You were right: you did go around famous Paris locations by yourself, wishing that Haechan was beside you telling you the falsest and stupidest facts he made up himself.

You placed the rose in your pocket and continued to walk to the hotel yourself, occasionally tearing up. He didn’t call you or give you a text to say that he would be coming home soon. For sure he must have been finished, it’s been almost an hour. Police sirens were driving by and you assume the breakout ended already.

When you walk back, you take the card and scan it on the door and you shower and change into the silk pyjamas the hotel provided, not bothering to open your suitcase and find something else to wear. You waited for Haechan but your eyes were beginning to close.

A knock was on the door and you open it quickly, biting your lip at the sight. “Oh my god, Hyuck..”

“It’s not that bad, I promise.”

“He needs to rest.” Taeyong interrupted, “Have a good night, you two.” You hold Haechan’s shoulder and you rolled your eyes, sitting him down on the bed. “Explain to me why you have a bandage around your head?”

“It’s just temporary. So the blood stops. I’ll be fine.”

“Lee Donghyuck.”

“I’m fine, Y/N!” He yells, “Can we just sleep? I don’t want to think about it. I was just hit okay? I wasn’t shot.”

He was used to injuries. He didn’t care if he had a broken bone, he’d try to convince Taeyong he was still fine to fight. It frustrated you the way he thought like that.

“You could have died, Haechan! I don’t care how little or small it is, okay?! You got hurt, and you always never care!”

“Let’s just leave it, okay? Taeyong told me to rest and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“You’re kidding me. _Lee Donghyuck,_ you are fucking joking with me.” You spat, “You do this every time. I tell you that one day, you’ll end up in the hospital without Kun and Sicheng’s care. You don’t care, Haechan. Why can’t you just quit?”

“Quit? Y/N, this is _my_ life now. _You _don’t control it.” He looked up at you with dark eyes. “They’re all my friends. I don’t get it. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“I get that they’re your family now, Haechan. But don’t you understand? You’re putting yourself in danger. Don’t _fucking_ tell me you’re going to assassinate the President tomorrow morning with an injured head.” You ran your hands through your hair, frustrated. “You never listen to me! You always think your mafia group is a joke. Well it isn’t Haechan. You think I’m okay with this?”

“You knew what was coming when you were dating me, where the hell is this suddenly coming from?” He chuckles bitterly.

“I’m fed up, Haechan. I’m fed up of you. Of us. Of you ignoring me. You think that all the words I’m yelling to you is a joke. It’s not. What about us, Haechan, what about our relationship?”

“Y/N—”

“I’m leaving. I don’t even understand why you let me come here when I came here to tour around Paris myself.” You let out angrily. So much for thinking you would be fine with him tonight.

“Y/N, don’t leave me. It’s dangerous out there.”

“Don’t turn it on me, _Donghyuck_,” You snarled. His heart wrenched when you used his name, “What you’re doing is dangerous and you’ll never realise that.” You opened your suitcase and fiddled around to find an attire because you were heading straight to the airport and booking whatever flight to Seoul there was. You didn’t want to be here. You couldn’t even look at Haechan.

“You know what. Just leave or whatever. You’re getting in the way of my work.” Haechan lets out, irritated.

“Yeah, I will leave.” Your eyes turned glossy and you shut the bathroom door harshly, changing into leggings and a sweatshirt. “Have fun in Paris.” You bitterly said, closing the hotel room’s door.

For once, Haechan didn’t run after you.

* * *

Haechan expected to find you in your shared apartment when he landed late afternoon in Seoul, but you weren’t there.

“Y/N?” He called.

“Is she not here?” Johnny said next to him. He assumed you took the tracker off your phone and Haechan sighed. “No. She’s not. She hasn’t even answered my texts.” His heart felt heavy when he slept next to the cold side of the bed. He wanted to apologise as soon as he found you.

“Well, you have a tracker for a reason.”

“She took it off. It says she’s still here.”

“Where would she be, then?” Johnny questioned.

You declined almost every single call from Haechan. You were mad and hurt. The heartache lead you to cry from his words. How harsh his tone was. How he made you believe you were just a distraction from his work. You strolled around the streets of Seoul, sighing when you see the news showing the events that happened in the casino in Paris.

After eating your late lunch you walk back to your shared apartment. You were greeted by Haechan who kissed your forehead but you simply ignored his actions of affection. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say any of that.”

You raised your brow at him. “It happens every damn time, Haechan. Since when did you prioritise your friends and line of work better than your girlfriend? Your relationship?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” You mock. “You don’t listen to me. You never think my opinion is important.”

“I fucked up, I know, babe, I’m sorry, please.. I’ll listen to you, I promise—”

“You promise me everything. Can you not hear yourself?”

“Angel, don’t do this to me. You mean so much to me, I don’t want you gone, Y/N.” Haechan hated tearing up or crying in front of you. You knew that as he clenched his fists, holding his tears back. “I don’t want you to leave me. I know you don’t want me to work anymore but.. I.. This is how I want to live, okay? I’ll listen to you. I’ll take care of myself. I know it’s dangerous, I know I should care.. But I just.. forget, okay?”

He puts your hands on his cheeks, “I love you dearly, Y/N. I don’t want to lose you. I didn’t mean to say anything I said last night. Babe, I know my life isn’t a joke. But please you have to understand me.” Your hands ran through his hair and his jaw and Haechan held them when your hands find their way back to his cheeks. “I love you, babe.”

“W-We need to be alone,” You whisper, “I love you too, Haechan.”

“I understand,” He mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

Tears rolled down your cheeks and he wipes them with his thumb. “You don’t know how much it hurts me when you get injured, Hyuck.”

“I know, I know.”

“Please don’t tell me you don’t care. I know you do.”

“Y/N..”

“Don’t do this to yourself, Hyuck. Please don’t,” Your words were small and he kissed your cheek, “Do you really love me, Hyuck?”

“Of course baby, I do,” He mutters, “I always will love you.”

-

“How was class?” Haechan questions and you open the fridge and grab a strawberry. “You’re.. never here this early.” Nonetheless, the two of you continued to talk casually and he seemed to appear in your shared apartment earlier than usual. Although you were still a bit upset from the conversations you had with him you appreciated that he tried to earn your trust back slowly. What you did notice, was that he stopped saying _I love you_. Maybe it had to do with what happened but you were just a bit hurt by it.

“Work isn’t on for a few days.”

You nodded suspiciously. “Um, okay.”

“Do you want dinner? I mean, either ramen or we can order something?”

“No thanks, I’m good..” You nod and head to the bedroom.

“Y/N?” He called.

“Y-Yeah?” You hesitated to turn around.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, Haechan.” You gulped.

“I’m shit at apologising, you know that.” You couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “I.. I won’t think of anything as a joke anymore. I love you, Y/N. I really do. I’m just.. surprised you still want to be with me.”

“I do, because I love you, Hyuck,”

He grinned and stood up. “Did you believe anything I said?”

“Y-Yeah,” You admit shamefully.

“I was stressed that night because I didn’t want to face you with a bandage around my head. I thought you would break up with me then because you were fed up and I wasn’t thinking about us.” You looked up at him. “So please forgive me, angel. I promise I won’t hurt you ever again. And I promise to take care of myself.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” He cupped your chin carefully, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Haechan.”

As long Haechan had you, he knew his life would be perfect. He loved you, and you loved him.


End file.
